Siding is frequently used as a building material for the exterior of structures, including homes, garages and commercial buildings. Concrete board siding is a popular type of siding. Concrete board siding is constructed of a mixture of sand, cement and cellulose. Concrete board siding is economical, durable, resistant to rot, resistant to wood-eating insects, non-combustible and may be constructed in a variety of shapes, sizes and styles. Moreover, concrete board siding may be treated with exterior stain or paint.
Given its many desirable properties, it is unsurprising that concrete board siding has become a preferred siding material. However, concrete board siding does have some disadvantageous properties, especially relating to interaction between siding pieces and concrete board siding installation. Concrete board siding is relatively heavy, unwieldly to install, prone to breakage during installation and its pieces must be installed individually. In particular, concrete board siding generally must be installed from the bottom of the structure upwards, one piece of concrete board siding at a time. Installation of concrete board siding has included the need to measure, hold, position and fasten each piece of concrete board siding, and in many instances requires at least two installers.
Accordingly, a need exists for making concrete board siding easier and faster to install. The flashing(s) and method(s) of this disclosure significantly reduce the effort and time with which concrete board siding is installed.